This invention relates generally to security tracking or detection devices and, more particularly, to a theft detection system that detects movement and potential theft of a portable security device as well as detecting unauthorized access to a fixed-position security device.
There are two types of theft that are common within a fixed boundary facility such as a gym or workout facility (although the gym environment is only one of many applications in which the present invention is applicable). One type of theft involves the unauthorized taking of a person's bag, purse, backpack, or the like has been placed in a cubby, unlocked locker, or simply along a wall of an aerobics class or weight room. Another type of theft in such a facility is where a locker having a padlock or combination lock is pried open or the lock is cut off with cable cutters and unauthorized access results in a theft of the contents therein.
While products like luggage tracking devices and motion sensors are generally known in the art, there is no theft detection system that is particularly suited to the scenario described above. For instance, the present devices and prior patent proposals cannot detect and track movement of a bag situated both in a locked storage housing as well as one merely positioned in an unattended or unlocked storage location. Stated another way, the existing proposals do not track movement of a portable security device and movement within a locked housing—both of which may be indicative of a theft condition.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a theft detection system that includes a portable security device operable to detect unauthorized movement of any bag into which the portable security device is placed. Further, it would be desirable to have a theft detection system that includes a fixed-position security device that detects unauthorized access to and movement within its interior area. In addition, it would be desirable to have a theft detection system that is operable to transmit a notification signal to a software application running on the owner's mobile telephone that gives a potential threat alert, enables fast action theft prevention, or otherwise activates an alarm.